The invention relates to footbath systems for livestock, including methods for treating hooves of livestock.
The invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward treatment of the hooves of dairy animals as they enter and/or exit a milking parlor. The invention provides improvements in such systems, and is applicable to various livestock, including dairy animals, including cows, goats, sheep, buffalo, and to other livestock including horses and cattle.